Secret Boyfriend
by NileyloverforeverXox Dana
Summary: being a secret couple is hard and there's always someone ruining it. well in our situation he has a girlfriend and I just want sex. what happens when we reunited into a party game the Jonas Clan prepared and something happened? Niley RATED M


**Nick**

I walked inside the mansion. Joe and Demi invited me to come to their little game day, at first I didn't wanna come but when I heard _she _was coming I immediately changed my decision.

I smiled as I saw_ her _already on the table talking to Demi. She was wearing a very short skirt that ends at her mid thigh and a strapless tank top. I looked down in my pants and I already have a boner. Why does this girl always do this to me?

**Miley**

I'm here in the Jonas' old house. Good memories we're in this house. Demi invited me at first I rejected it but then Joe said that we we're gonna have some _real fun_ and they said all of the clan will be there.

I figure that _he _would be there so I decided to wear this outfit. The door of the back door cracked open and I saw _him._

I looked at him in the corner of my eye and I saw him checking me out and what can I say? I'm hot!

While we we're eating lunch I excused myself and went upstairs to go to the bathroom. I just hope _nothing really fun_ _happened in here. _

**Nick**

I heard her excuse herself and went upstairs. I took my phone out pretended that someone important called me and I have to call them back. I excused myself and went upstairs to take the phone call in my room.

I started walking to my room but then I saw Miley exited the bathroom and she looked at me with a smirk.

**Miley**

I grabbed his hand and ran to his room. I ran inside with him following, I locked the door and made my way towards him while smirking.

"What are we gonna do here?" he asked as I put my hand on his chest and winked at him.

"Whatever you wanna do?" I kissed him hungrily and he kissed back with the same passion.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I moaned in his mouth as he started to squeeze my ass.

I pulled away and he threw me in his bed. He hovered me and he kissed me again, his hand took my tank top off and threw them somewhere in the room.

Without pulling away, I arched my back just to unclamp my strapless bra, when I finally did I threw it near the bed and ran my fingers through his hair.

He pulled away and started kissing my neck. I moaned when he found my sweet spot, he started sucking on it. "Don't leave a hickey baby" I said as I moaned.

He stopped sucking my neck "fine" he said as he moved his mouth to the breast. He took my hardening left nipple in his mouth and started sucking and licking it as he massages the other nipple and did the same thing to my right.

I moaned as I feel the pleasure that he was giving me. "Nick hurry up" I said to him, if we don't hurry up the others will be wondering where we are.

He stopped sucking my nipple and took my skirt off with my underwear. He spread my legs apart and started kissing my left thigh. I moaned a little.

**Nick**

I'm so hungry for her pussy. I put the tip of my tongue in her hole and licked her like a dog drinking water. I heard her moan and I pulled away from her pussy. I smirked at her.

"Come Nicky faster" she said impatiently. I wrapped my arms around her legs; I put my thumb in the top of her clit and started rubbing it in circles. I started licking her clit fast like a dog that didn't saw his owner for years.

She moaned a little loud and that made me lick her even faster. I love the taste of her juices.

She started moaning louder, I slapped her pussy hard and rough then I continue licking her clit.

After 2 minutes she cummed and I enjoyed it. I would fuck her with my cock but we only have little time. I shrugged and started to lick her even faster than before, licking all her juices.

She started playing with her nipple, pulling them as she moans. It turns me on so fucking much! I pulled away from her pussy and put my finger in her clit rubbing it hard and fast.

She put her hand on my hand stopping it. I slapped her hand and started doing it again. She started moaning louder, I slapped her pussy hard and rough again. I started licking her pussy again.

God I love this pussy so much. I ate her out so hard that she came again.

After a while, I was finished and was satisfied. I made her cum like 5 times. I smirked in accomplish.

**Miley**

God it feels so good to be pleasure by him. But now it's my turn.

I turned us over so I was on top, I kissed him hungrily as he kissed back while rubbing my nipples.

I moaned in his mouth and I pulled away arching my back from pleasure. He took my left nipple in his mouth again as he rubs my right nipple.

I moaned a little then I took my nipples away from him. I started unbuttoning his shirt, when it was all unbutton I took it off him and threw it away somewhere in the room. I started leaving kissing on his chest all the way to his abs.

I started unbuckling his pants then I unzipped them and unbutton it. I pulled it down with his underwear and threw it near the bed. I saw his erection and started licking my lips.

I took him in my hand and started rubbing him up and down. I looked at him and said "look at me Nicky" I start rubbing him harder. He shook his head while moaning and said "I can't baby, you know that I won't last"

"Look at me or I won't do it" I commanded him. He groaned and looked at me. I started licking the tip of his cock while looking at him, he groaned "stop teasing me baby" I smiled then I started sucking him hard and fast.

He moaned and took a handful of my hair pulling it up and down fast. I started swirling my tongue in his cock until he cummed.

A few minutes later I never stopped until we we're even.

**Nick**

I finished unbuckling my pants and zipping them, I saw my shirt near her black thong. I grabbed my shirt and pushed the underwear under my bed using my foot.

I put my shirt and started buttoning them as I watch Miley putting her bra on.

After dressing up she was still looking for her underwear. I watched her bending over trying to find her underwear. While she finds her thong I have a great view of her pussy.

She looked at me and said "Nick do you know where my underwear is?"

"I don't know babe" she looked at me seriously.

"I'm serious!" she said a little mad

"If I knew where they we're I would've gave it to you" I said, lying.

She sighed and said that we should go downstairs already.


End file.
